Fix Me
by claairelouise
Summary: When an incident slowly sends Maddison into a rough depression, the last thing she expected was to find happiness in the form of a male. Her best friend May feels helpless, so will it be Paul who is able to fix her?


** This is the first time I am properly writing a LaPush/Wolf/Imprint story. I do apologise if I get a few things wrong with the Tribe, their stories, the school, etc. I have tried to do my research and took forever to write this first chapter as I changed it about 50 times!

** This is a fan fiction based of the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer.

** I am an Australian writer! Our school system, like many other things you may notice, is different to yours, I am trying my best to make this as understanding for all readers, I may be merging two systems (US and Aus) and I do apologise if that gets confusing.

Thank you and enjoy.

I stare at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. Madison Raven Walker, 5 foot 1 inch, 17 years old. I look at my pale white skin, the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, the freckles across my cheeks I couldn't be bothered to conceal with makeup. My thick auburn hair is somewhat disheveled, falling down my back and shoulders, finishing at the small of my back. Ordinary. Normal. I continue to pan my eyes down my body. On top of a long-sleeved top, I'm wearing an oversized maroon sweater that nearly reaches my knees, with thick black leggings and boots to match. My figure is perfectly hidden behind the baggy material. I fiddle with my hair a little deciding if I want it out of my face. Is it meant to be windy today? Probably, it is January, and Forks.

"Maddie! Get your butt down here or you're walking in the rain!" Oliver bellows. I look at myself for another second, shrugging.

I decide to leave my hair down, it'll be warmer this way, and cover me more. I quickly grab my backpack from my bedroom floor and glance once again in my mirror. "Well this is as good as it's 'gonna get." I mumble to myself.

"Madison!" I hear Oliver yell again.

"Okay, okay!" I walk out of my room and head down the stairs. "You know, the whole of Forks probably heard you." I mumble, jumping off the last step. I walk over to the front door, which is left open with a slightly annoyed Oliver standing in front of it, his arms crossed.

"I heard that, and I don't care. I want to get to school on time, do you know how many times I got detention from Mr Brooks last semester because I was late to homeroom?" I head out the door and he follows, closing it after himself.

"Mr Brooks lives his life like there is a stick up his butt." I grumble again, I head towards the passenger side door of his new (second-hand) truck parked in our driveway.

"As true as that is, Mom made me promise to not get any detentions this semester since it's our last few months of school." He replies, scrunching his nose at the word 'promise'.

I jump into the truck and get comfortable in my seat, resting my head on the window. "I'm not in the mood to go to school yet." I groan quiety.

"Yeah, you and every other kid heading in right now, squirt." He chuckles.

"Oliver," I hear the voice of James Porter calling out my twin brother's name as I jump out of the truck. His voice alone makes me feel instantly anxious.

"Hey man," my brother replies before going in for a manly hand-grab-hug-thing boys do. "How was the other night? Sorry I had to bail early, my Mom was going full psycho."

"All good bro," I hear James reply, but I turn my back and begin to walk away before he can see my face.

"Be here after fourth period or you're walking home." I hear my twin brother call out as he notices me walking away.

I roll my eyes although I know he can't see me, what a typical brother. I set off towards the quad outside the gym, this is always where May and I meet before homeroom. I round the corner from the car park and see her, with her beautiful blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. She's talking to Tyler and Conner, sitting on top of a picnic table.

"Morning sunshine," she says as she notices me approach. "I was wondering when you'd show up. It's a bit late, I thought you might not be coming. Want to walk and talk?" She nudges her head towards the doors of the main building while grabbing her backpack off the table. "I don't think it'd be great if we both got a detention on the first day back."

"Walking it is," I agree walking towards the main building.

"Good," She smiles, "So, how have you been?"

"Fine." I reply.

"Just 'fine'?" She pushes, softly.

"Yes, May." I reply shortly. "I'm just fine."

"Hey, wait up!" I turn my head slightly and catch the end of Mike Newton's light jog to catch us.

"Hi Mike!" May says and I smile at him. "How've you been?"

"Good, good," he replies, now walking alongside us to homeroom. "And you guys?"

"Yeah good," May replies. "Still recovering from Mitchell's? I heard you didn't pull up too well."

"Man I swear my headache only just went away," he chuckles. "I guess that's what you deserve for drinking cheap wine, but I do think I'm good now."

"You'd hope so," she laughs. "The party was Wednesday night."

"Well I spent most of Thursday still drunk, me and the boys figured the only way to beat the hangover was to keep drinking. Rookie mistake it just started Friday instead and lingered _all_ weekend." He shakes his head, smiling. "Actually a few of us are heading to La Push Friday night to go to first beach if you two want to come along?"

"Already?" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah!" He laughs at me, "Hey, it's our last semester and we have to celebrate surviving the first week."

"I'll be there!" says May. "I mean, _if_ I survive the first week." She jokes.

Mike chuckles. "Well, I'll see you two at lunch." I watch him run across the hall to his homeroom.

May pushes open the door to room five, our homeroom. "Welcome Miss Waters," Ahh how I haven't missed the voice of Mr Callahan. "… and Miss Walker, I was beginning to think you two wouldn't join us today." The sarcastic ass-hat.

"We couldn't possibly let you down like that Mr Callahan," I reply as I walk over and take my usual seat next to the window. Other than making the roll and ensuring everyone is present, homeroom is really a waste of time. I usually spend the ten or so minutes just staring out the window and daydreaming, or talking to May.

I start to gather up my things as I hear the first bell ring. First period is Physical Education, one of my favourite classes. As much as getting up on a freezing Monday to go to school sucks, especially after just having winter break, having PE as the first class for the day starts me off in a good mood.

"Maddie!" I turn at the sound of my name.

"Yeah?" I reply to a confused looking Lauren Mallory.

"I said your name like three times." She says, "anyway I was wondering if you wanted to like, walk and sit together?"

"Oh," I reply dumbfounded. I often forgot last semester that Lauren was in my PE class. I mean I know she has a nice figure but that's from starving herself not from doing any form of physical exercise. "Yeah… of course."

"Great!" She replies. "So, I know this is like, awkward, but, the other day at Mitchells New Year's party I was really close to like… hooking up with Oliver, I mean before he rushed off because your Mom called him or something, I don't know, anyway I was wondering, has he… has he mentioned me at all?"

 _Oh god._ I don't talk to my brother. We have a very simple 'you have your friends I have mine, let's not talk' relationship. "Um," I start. "Well we don't really talk much, Lauren, and even when we do… I, erm, I don't think it's something he'd mention."

"Oh," her face falls. "Yeah, of course."

"I mean, now that I think of it," I say quickly. "He was talking to a friend on the phone the other day and it sounded like they were talking about a girl he was interested in."

"Really?" she perked up again. "That's great-"

"Hey guys," Tyler Crowley saving the day.

"Hey Tyler," I say as all three of us walk through the door of the classroom. "Did you do the homework set over the break?"

"Actually, you'll be very proud of me," I take off my jacket and hang it over my chair. "I read it _and_ I summarised it." He says as we all take our seats.

"Good job," I say. "That surprises me."

"Is that so?" He questions raising an eyebrow.

"I'm with Maddie on this one, you'd much rather hang with Eric, Mike or Conner than do your homework." Lauren replies.

"Well, you'd better hope you read it guys, Mr John-"

"Welcome back, my favourite class," Mr Johnson cuts Tyler off as he walks in the door. "I trust by now you've all read chapter 12 and can tell me a little about it." Everyone in the class relaxes in their seats a bit though I hear a few sighs. "Smith. Tell me, what is cardiac output?" He asks while getting organised at his desk.

"The amount of blood pumped by the heart per minute." One of the guys replies sounding bored from somewhere in the back.

"Correct." He scans the room. "Porter," My heart beats faster at the sound of his name. How had I forgotten he was in this class?

"Yes Mr Johnson?" He replies.

"How is cardiac output determined?"

"Um..." He looks around as if the answer could be written on the wall. "By heart rate?"

"Good guess," Johnson chuckles. "Crowley, want to help him out a little?"

I see Tyler sit up slightly straighter in his seat next to me. "It's determined by heart rate, multiplied by stroke volume." He answers.

"Correct," he smiles. "Care to elaborate… Walker?"

"Heart rate is the amount of times the heart beats in a minute," I explain, quietly, suddenly very aware of people looking at me. "And stroke volume is the amount of blood ejected by the heart each time it beats." I finish quickly.

"Exactly!" Johnson says. "And therefore, we arrive back at cardiac output being the amount of blood ejected from the heart per minute." He stretches in his seat. "Now, clearly some of you decided you were too good for the set reading. Luckily for you, I'm a nice guy. Today you're going to work through a couple worksheets, you can work together or by yourself, or catch up on your reading." He looks at James. "I expect these sheets to be completed and handed to me _before_ our next class on Wednesday and I don't want to be giving out detentions." A quiet chatter starts across the classroom as people start getting organised and chat to their friends.

"By the way class, quiz on Wednesday, entirely on chapter 12. Anyone who gets below a B is running laps with me during lunch." Johnson calls out followed by a chorus of sighs and groans.

"Maddie?" The soft, quiet voice made me turn my head from the window in surprise. "The lunch bell rang and you hadn't moved."

"Oh," I begin to gather up my pre-calc books. "Thanks Angela. There's only so much Trig I can take before I zone out." I reply.

She smiles at me. "I know what you mean, Miss Brown clearly missed having a class over the break."

"Yeah, she must of." We walk together toward the cafeteria.

"Maddie… are you okay? You seem awfully quiet today."

"Oh, I do?" I question. "Must just be tired."

"Alright. You can always talk to me if you need to though, y'know."

"I do," I force a smile. "Thanks, Angela."

Angela is one of those people who you don't have to talk to every day, but she has your back anyway. She doesn't need to know your business; she'll never push or pressure you for any information, but she'll always be there. And she's ridiculously smart, so sitting next to her in a difficult mathematic class was a very smart choice I made last semester.

"Half way!" Mike says dramatically as we reach our table.

"What?" Eric replies clearly confused. I put my books away in my backpack and get comfortable in my chair.

"Two classes down, two to go." Mike replies before biting into an apple.

"Mike, it's our first day and you're already counting down?" Angela chuckles. I roll my eyes as well, though I must confess, it already seems like this last stretch is going to be intense.

"It's going to be a long semester." Mike sighs.

I begin rummaging through my backpack to find my sandwich. "True, trig is going to go so slowly; I already miss algebra." Angela says.

"Pre-calc was fun then?" May asks Angela and I sarcastically with a grin.

"Boring beyond words." Angela grumbles, "How was Art?" she asks as I take bite out of my sandwich.

"Awesome," May says with a smile.

"It's such an easy class, it's hard to not get an A." Lauren says from the end of the table where she was sitting with Jessica. "We were just talking about our time over the break," She continues leaning back in her chair. "Did you do anything interesting?" she asks, looking at me.

"Nope," I reply. "I mean it was less than two weeks and my Christmas was pretty simple." I nibble at my sandwich.

"Well Iheard Mr Porter got a little _dirty_ over New Year's… In more ways than one." Says Jessica. I feel myself freeze, and I start to pay attention.

Angela snorts, "Gosh, that doesn't surprise me at all."

"I overheard Zeke talking about it before school," Jessica continues. "Said he and some of the guys saw him leaving the woods with a nice little grin on his face at Mitchell's party, _doing up his pants_." She emphasises the last four words.

"The woods?" Angela asks. "Who the hell would want to do _it_ in _there_." She scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"Oh my god, scandalous." Chips in Lauren. "I wonder who it was! Do you think we know her?"

"I doubt it, probably some older girl," Says May abruptly.

"It's Forks… would _don't_ we know, May?" Replies Jessica raising her eyebrow.

"That group of slutty girls from Port Angeles Mitchell decided to invite." May says simply. "If I remember correctly you nearly punched one of them for looking at you weirdly that night, Lauren." She chuckles changing the subject and smiling at me.

"Oh she was so rude!" Lauren exclaims. "She comes down to _my_ town and thinks she can judge me? God her skirt was so short you'd think her ass ate it. It probably was her to be honest."

"Probably," Jess agrees. "How'd you get home anyway, May? You and Maddie disappeared just after midnight."

"Oh we called Maddie's mom," May replies. "I'd had a bit too much to drink and really just wanted to go to bed. Maddie was a good sport about it, made me stay for the countdown at least and then we headed off." I smile silently at her and look away, putting down my sandwich. I'm not hungry anymore.

I spend the rest of my lunch break half listening to the girl's gossip about who else did stupid things while drunk over the break, or put on heaps of Christmas weight. I listened to May tell her story about a hot guy she's been "talking to" from the reservation for about the fifth time, but tried to smile, nod and laugh where appropriate.

I head to my next two classes after lunch. English literature and psychology, both of which are not very exciting. English is nice, I love to read and I have a friend in that class, Bella. Although we're not particularly close, since the Cullen's left back in September she's been hanging out with the group a little more. Initially she pushed everyone away, I can imagine it would've been a shock when Edwards dad suddenly got a new job offer forcing them to leave so suddenly. But it's good she's got some color back in her face now. She's mentioned her friend Jacob a couple times, I think he lives on the Res, he probably has something to do with her mood change as of late.

"… so no Mr Newton," Mrs Jones answers. "The hippocampus is _not_ the source of PMS." Everyone laughs. Mrs Jones is one of my favourite teachers, she's one of the reasons I kept doing psychology. It's an interesting subject but I have more of a Math brain than a 'social science' brain. Typical Mike felt like asking if the hippocampus, because we were just told controls a lot of our emotions, is different for women because of their "crazy PMS". Interesting question to ask a female teacher, I'll give him credit for his bravery, but Mike loves to get a laugh out of people. Finally the bell chimes alerting us of the end of the school day.

"Don't forget! I expect Chapter 10 read _and_ summarised in your notebooks by Wednesday!" Mrs Jones manages to say over everyone who is now talking about his or her plans and shoving things in their backpacks.

I start to pack up my books for the last time today too. Putting everything into my backpack quietly. There's no one in this class I'm particularly close with, that's another reason I'm glad I like Mrs Jones, she just lets me do my own thing, it's kind of nice to have time to myself and be able to just focus on something in school that's not exceptionally challenging, taking AP classes can really take it out of you.

My school runs on a two-day-cycle, where we have 8 subjects, split into four periods, across two days. Luckily Day 1 is my hardest, with pre-calc, AP English literature, tomorrow only includes Spanish, biology, history and one difficult class, AP chemistry. And then the cycle repeats forever. Or at least it feels like it will go forever.

"Sooo…" I hear May's voice before I'm even fully out the classroom door. "How was psych?"

"Pretty good," I shrug. May has geography just three classrooms down from me when I have psychology, and Mr Yaun always finishes class a little early, putting her at my classroom door by the time I'm done.

"Geography was interesting…" She said.

"Oh yeah?" I pressed.

"Yeah," She continued. "…Jessica and Lauren wouldn't shut up about James. I think they're plotting the death of the blonde girl from Port Angeles." She chuckles.

"Oh," I said trying to seem interested in the trees we were now passing, and the people standing around the front of the school, probably waiting for their friends before making the walk home.

"So, um, I was wondering if I could come with you to work tonight?" she starts. "I'll just hang around, I won't get in your way. I'll buy something every now and then so Sue won't kick me out. You won't even notice me-"

"May. Chill." I cut her off. "You can come with me. As much as I wish it was because you loved _my_ company, I know it's because you're praying that tall tanned Emmy guy, or whatever his name is, will come in with his friends and stare at you the entire time, while neither of you actually make _any_ contact, then you might get a small wave or awkward smile as he leaves and the cycle will repeat Thursday night when you come and ask me the same question 'can you tag along'." I spill out quickly.

"Woah," she starts to laugh. "I think that was the most you've spoken the past few days, as true as that may be, I know _you_ love _me_ enough to let me sit awkwardly at your work staring at _Embry_." She corrects me.

"Oh _Embry_ , how could I forget the name of the guy who you've never _actually_ spoken to," I joke. We reach my brothers truck and lean against it, sighing. "I'm sorry I'm not talking much. I just need a second to wrap my head around things."

"Mads," she starts. "If it's what I think you really need to tell someone, school counsellor, the police, or tell your parents at least-"

"Tell the police or our parents what?" Oliver says walking up behind us to the driver's side door.

"Nothing," I glare at May. "I think my bike might've been stolen. I was just asking May if I left it at her place."

"Your bike is at the back of the garage; you should take a better look before alerting the national guard." He says with a smirk, "And hey, May. Hanging at the diner tonight?"

I roll my eyes and get in the truck.

"Yeah, hanging at the diner," May answers getting comfortable in the back seat. "But don't worry about picking us up, I can get one of my parents to do it tonight."

"Sweet, I wanted to go hang with the boys."

"Ah yes," I say, "the boys." I mumble.

"Hey it's better than spending my days working," he replies.

"Oh true," I start, "making money… what a waste." I mumble sarcastically.

Well. There is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
